


The Risks of Dating Lance

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed!Keith, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e04 The Voltron Show, Season 04 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Basically, just Keith learning about the Voltron Show and reacting to what his boyfriend did in it.





	The Risks of Dating Lance

Klance || Voltron || Klance || The Risks of Dating Lance || Klance || Voltron || Klance

Title: The Risks of Dating Lance – How to Embarrass Keith 101

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, embarrassment

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Kolivan

Summary: Keith's reaction to S04E04 and what Lance did there. Kolivan is not amused.

**The Risks of Dating Lance**

_How to Embarrass Keith 101_

"KEITH!", barked Kolivan in his usual, grumpy voice.

Keith looked up only reluctantly. Judging by the look on Kolivan's face, the other had tried to talk to him for… a while. Kolivan scowled and walked around the table, intend to reach Keith. Keith's eyes widened as panic set in. But before he could scramble to clear his tablet off its open content, the leader of the Blade was right behind him.

A long stretch of very awkward silence set in as Kolivan stared at the Blue Paladin, seductively dangling off a rope in a stadium. A scrawny handwriting claimed: _See what you're missing out on by Blade-ing around. I'll show you all the new tricks I learned as soon as you're home. Miss you, XOXO - Lance_.

Kolivan cleared his throat, decidedly not making eye-contact with Keith, while Keith's cheeks would now match the Red Lion quite perfectly. Much to his horror, Kolivan was not going to just ignore it - even though Keith was silently praying for that outcome. No, Kolivan looked like he wanted to say something.

"Keith. I understand that you miss your mate, but for now you need to focus on the mission at hand", scolded Kolivan. "…I'm sure you will find some free time to call him tonight and talk about… whatever odd human courting-ritual that is."

Keith was officially ready to die of embarrassment. Lance was going to _pay_ for this as soon as Keith got home, that much was for sure.

/break\

"He—ey, babe!", chimed Lance with a bright smile as soon as the call connected.

"Hey, 'loverboy'", grunted Keith back, a glare on his face.

"You liked it?", grinned Lance mischievously, azure-blue eyes twinkling as he winked at his boyfriend. "I could totally give you a private show, if you want."

"Oh, _I_ did. Kolivan... not so much", stated Keith.

" _What?!_ ", squeaked Lance, cheeks red. "Y—You weren't supposed to _show_ him, you-"

"Well, you weren't supposed to _distract_ me", hissed Keith back, glaring at his boyfriend.

Lance ducked his head, at least looking regretful. "Well... I... I miss you, you idiot, okay?"

Keith's face softened and he sighed. "I miss you too, Lance. I promise I'll be back soon."

"You better, mullet-head", huffed Lance with a glare and a pout.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of [accidentally wrote this on tumblr](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/post/166404589931/keith-barked-kolivan-in-his-usual-grumpy) while waiting for a friend to reply on WhatsApp? And I happened to have tumblr open, so I kinda accidentally started writign this? I don't write things that short normally, but oh well now it happened. Copied it from tumblr and put it into an actual document. Hopefully, I won't make a habit of randomly writing drabbles on tumblr, because I'm not a drabble-person... <___<


End file.
